bookfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sekret Julii
''Sekret Julii ''- następna część trylogii, w której ukazują się kolejne przygody bohaterki. Fabuła Julia z Adamem uciekają z kwatery Komitetu Odnowy i trafiają do Punktu Omega, przystani dla dzieci o szczególnych zdolnościach. Wreszcie są bezpieczni. Sielanka zakochanych trwa jednak krótko. Julia poznaje sekret, który może przekreślić ich wspólne marzenia o szczęściu. O ucieczce słyszy ojciec Warnera i przyjeżdża do syna, aby pomóc mu w posprzątaniu bałaganu jak zrobił. Wkrótce Julia będzie musiała się z nim spotkać oko w oko. Bohaterowie * Julia Ferrars * Aaron Warner * Kenji Kishimoto * Adam Kent * James Kent * Castle * Paris Anderson * Brendan * Wilson * Alia * Sonya * Sara * Ian Sanchez Okładka Następna część historii Ferras ma taką samą okładkę angielską, jak i polską. Na ilustracji dominują niebieskie barwy. W centrum widać niebieskie oko, które prawdopodobnie należy do głównej bohaterki. Rzęsy są łodygami zamarzniętych roślin, a z prawej strony oka widać sople lodu. Ma to zapewne wskazywać, że opowiadanie to zawiera trudne dla Julii przeżycia. Ostatnim szczegółem obrazka są białe ptaki na różowo-pomarańczowo-niebieskim tle. W poprzedniej części dziewczyna bardzo chciała je zobaczyć. Może mają one oznaczać, że mimo przeciwności losu jest szczęśliwa, iż jest wolna? Treść książki Fragment opowiadania 1''' Możliwe, że słońce oświetla dziś tylko jasne strony życia. Żółtawy blask plami pastelowy obrus i błękit nieba rozświetlonego zimną nadzieją oraz fałszywymi obietnicami miłych wspomnień – wspomnień prawdziwych rodzin, śniadań w serdecznej atmosferze, talerzy ze stosami naleśników polanych syropem klonowym. Wspomnień o świecie, którego już nie ma. A może jest zupełnie inaczej. Może jest ciemno i mokro, a ostry, świszczący wiatr boleśnie smaga skórę na knykciach dorosłych mężczyzn. Może pada śnieg, może deszcz albo grad, nie wiem, może panuje przenikliwe zimno. Może huragan potknął się i zderzył z tornadem, a ziemia drży i się rozstępuje, żeby zrobić miejsce na nasze błędy. Nawet gdyby tak było, nie miałabym o tym pojęcia. Nie mam już okna. Nie mam widoku z okna. Moja krew ma temperaturę miliona stopni poniżej zera, a ja jestem pogrzebana 15 metrów pod ziemią w sali szkoleniowej, która ostatnio stała się moim drugim domem. Każdego dnia wpatruję się w te 4 ściany i powtarzam sobie: nie jestem więźniem nie jestem więźniem nie jestem więźniem, ale i tak zdarza się, że dawne lęki płyną mi po twarzy i ściskają mnie za gardło. Nie mogę uwolnić się od klaustrofobii. Złożyłam tyle obietnic, kiedy się tu znalazłam. Teraz niczego nie jestem już pewna. Teraz czuję niepokój. Mój umysł okazał się zdrajcą, bo moje myśli każdego ranka wyczołgują się z łóżka z rozbieganym wzrokiem i spoconymi dłońmi, a w mojej piersi puchnie nerwowy chichot, grożąc, że mnie rozsadzi, a napięcie rośnie, rośnie, rośnie. Życie tutaj odbiega od moich wyobrażeń. Mój nowy świat jest wykuty w spiżu, zapieczętowany srebrem, przesiąknięty wonią kamienia i stali. Powietrze jest lodowate, maty do ćwiczeń są pomarańczowe, światła i przełączniki brzęczą i błyskają jaskrawą, neonową elektroniką i elektrycznością. Wszędzie panuje tłok. Tłoczą się ciała, mnożą się korytarze nafaszerowane szeptami, krzykami, tupotem biegnących stóp i odgłosem kroków stawianych w zamyśleniu. Jeśli wsłucham się uważnie, dobiegają mnie dźwięki pracujących mózgów, pocieranych skroni, palców postukujących o podbródki, o usta. Marszczonych brwi. Pomysły są przenoszone w kieszeniach, myśli podpierają się koniuszkami języków, oczy mrużą się w skupieniu podczas ostrożnego planowania, które powinno mnie interesować. Ale nic nie jest tak, jak powinno być. Jakby wszystkie części ciała odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Castle powiedział, że muszę okiełznać swoją Energię. Że nasze zdolności to Energia pod różnymi postaciami. Wyjaśnił, że materia nigdy nie powstaje ani nie ulega zniszczeniu, a kiedy nasz świat się zmienił, zmieniła się również Energia na świecie. Źródłem naszych zdolności jest wszechświat, różne formy materii i Energii. Nie jesteśmy wybrykami natury. Jesteśmy nieuchronnymi konsekwencjami perwersyjnych manipulacji na Matce Ziemi. Nasza Energia skądś pochodzi, tak powiedział. A to „skądś” leży gdzieś w otaczającym nas chaosie. To ma sens. Pamiętam, jak wyglądał świat, kiedy go opuściłam. Pamiętam zniesmaczone niebo i serię zachodów słońca, które upadało na oczach księżyca. Pamiętam spękaną ziemię, kolczaste krzewy i to, co kiedyś było zielenią, a teraz jest bardziej zbliżone do brązu. Myślę o wodzie, której nie możemy już pić, o ptakach, które nie latają, i o tym, jak niewiele zostało z ludzkiej cywilizacji. Tylko rzędy bloków mieszkalnych na spustoszonej ziemi. Ta planeta jest jak złamana kość, która nigdy nie została właściwie nastawiona, jak setki sklejonych odprysków kryształu. Zostaliśmy roztrzaskani, a potem zrekonstruowani i poinstruowani, abyśmy każdego dnia udawali, że wciąż funkcjonujemy tak, jak należy. Ale to kłamstwo. Każdy człowiek miejsce myśl pogląd – to kłamstwo. Ja nie funkcjonuję tak, jak należy. Jestem tylko konsekwencją katastrofy. Niczym więcej. 2 tygodnie padły porzucone na poboczu drogi, już zapomniane. Spędziłam tutaj 2 tygodnie, od 2 tygodni sypiam na łóżku ustawionym na wydmuszkach, zastanawiając się, kiedy coś pęknie, kiedy po raz pierwszy coś zepsuję, zastanawiając się, kiedy wszystko się rozpadnie. Po 2 tygodniach w tym bezpiecznym miejscu powinnam czuć się szczęśliwsza, zdrowsza, lepiej sypiać. Tymczasem ja zamartwiam się tym, co się stanie, kiedy jeżeli nie wszystko zrobię dobrze, jeżeli nie zrozumiem, jak mam trenować, jeśli umyślnie przypadkiem zrobię komuś krzywdę. Przygotowujemy się do krwawej wojny. To dlatego trenuję. Wszyscy przygotowujemy się do odsunięcia od władzy Warnera i jego ludzi. Do wygrania pierwszej bitwy. Do pokazania mieszkańcom naszego świata, że jest jeszcze nadzieja – że nie muszą spełniać żądań Komitetu Odnowy ani wieść życia niewolników reżimu. A ja zgodziłam się przyłączyć do walki. Zostać wojownikiem. Wykorzystać daną mi moc wbrew własnemu rozsądkowi. Lecz na samą myśl o dotknięciu czyjejś skóry powraca cały świat wspomnień i uczuć, przypływ siły, którego doświadczam tylko podczas kontaktu z ciałem człowieka nieodpornego na mój dar. To porywające doznanie – wrażenie, że jestem niezwyciężona, rodzaj dręczącej euforii, tak intensywnej, że zalewa wszystkie pory mojego ciała. Nie wiem, co może ze mną zrobić. Nie wiem, czy potrafię uwierzyć w możliwość czerpania przyjemności z ludzkiego cierpienia. Wiem tylko, że ostatnie słowa Warnera – zimne i prawdziwe – utkwiły mi w przełyku i dotąd nie mogę ich wykrztusić. Ciągle czuję drapanie w gardle. Adam nie ma pojęcia, że Warner może mnie dotknąć. Nikt nie ma. Myślałam, że Warner nie żyje. Myślałam, że Warner nie żyje, ponieważ myślałam, że go zastrzeliłam, ale nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, że powinnam nauczyć się strzelać, więc teraz myślę, że przyszedł mnie szukać. Przyszedł walczyć. O mnie. '''2 Energiczne pukanie. Drzwi się otwierają. – Ach. Nie wiem, co ma pani nadzieję osiągnąć, siedząc w tym kącie. Niewymuszony uśmiech Castle’a tanecznym krokiem wchodzi do pokoju. Castle podąża w ślad za nim. Z trudem nabieram powietrza i usiłuję spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale nie mogę. Szepczę przeprosiny i słucham, jak moje słowa rozbrzmiewają skruchą w tym wielkim pokoju. Czuję, jak moje drżące palce zaciskają się na grubych, miękkich matach rozłożonych na podłodze, i myślę o tym, że odkąd się tu znalazłam, niczego nie osiągnęłam. To takie upokarzające, takie upokarzające, rozczarować jedynych ludzi, którzy byli dla mnie dobrzy. Castle stoi naprzeciwko mnie i czeka, aż wreszcie podniosę wzrok. – Nie musi pani przepraszać – mówi. Jego bystre, szczere, brązowe oczy i przyjazny uśmiech sprawiają, że łatwo zapomnieć o jego funkcji przywódcy Punktu Omega. Przywódcy całego podziemnego ruchu oporu. Jego głos brzmi zbyt łagodnie, zbyt miło i to jest chyba najgorsze.Czasem wolałabym, żeby na mnie krzyknął. – Ale – ciągnie – musi pani okiełznać swoją Energię. Milczenie. Kroki. Jego ręce opierają się na stosie cegieł, które miałam zniszczyć. Udaje, że nie dostrzega moich zaczerwienionych oczu ani metalowych rur, które rozrzuciłam po sali. Jego spojrzenie ostrożnie omija krwawe smugi na drewnianych deskach w kącie. Nie muszę odpowiadać na jego niezadane pytania: dlaczego tak mocno zaciskam pięści, czy znowu się zraniłam, czy też nie. Pochyla głowę w moją stronę, ale wpatruje się w jakiś punkt za moimi plecami, a jego głos jest cichy. – Wiem, że to dla pani trudne – mówi. – Ale musi się pani tego nauczyć. Musi pani. Od tego będzie zależało pani życie. Przełykam ślinę tak głośno, że słyszę, jak w przepaści między nami rozlega się echo. Kiwam głową. Opieram się o ścianę. Cieszy mnie jej chłód i cegły wbijające się w kręgosłup. Podciągam kolana pod brodę i czuję, jak moje stopy zapadają się w porozkładanych na podłodze matach. Jestem o krok od łez, chce mi się krzyczeć. – Po prostu nie wiem, jak to się dzieje – mówię wreszcie. – Nic nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet, co powinnam robić. – Wpatruję się w sufit i mrugam mrugam mrugam. Czuję, że oczy błyszczą mi wilgocią. – Nie wiem, jak sprawić, żeby coś się wydarzyło. – Więc musi pani pomyśleć. – Castle jest nieugięty. Podnosi metalową rurę przyniesioną ze złomowiska. Waży ją w rękach. – Musi pani znaleźć związek między kolejnymi zdarzeniami. Kiedy przebiła się pani przez betonową ścianę w sali tortur Warnera, kiedy ciosem pięści zniszczyła pani stalowe drzwi, żeby uratować pana Kenta, co się wtedy stało? Dlaczego w tamtych dwóch wypadkach potrafiła pani dokonać czegoś tak niezwykłego? – Siada jakiś metr ode mnie. Popycha rurę w moim kierunku. – Chciałbym, żeby poddała pani swoje zdolności analizie. Proszę się skoncentrować. Skoncentrować. To tylko jedno słowo, ale wystarczy. Tylko tyle – i robi mi się niedobrze. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy chcą, żebym się skoncentrowała. Najpierw Warner, a teraz Castle. Nigdy nie udawało mi się zrobić tego, czego ludzie ode mnie oczekiwali. Głębokie, pełne smutku westchnienie Castle’a przywołuje mnie do teraźniejszości. Castle wstaje. Wygładza granatową marynarkę – chyba jedyną, jaką ma – z literą omega na plecach. Roztargnionym ruchem dotyka końcówki końskiego ogona: zawsze związuje swoje dredy u nasady karku. – Stawia pani opór samej sobie – mówi. Jego głos jest łagodny. – Może powinna pani dla odmiany popracować z kimś. Może jakiś partner pomoże pani to zrozumieć. Odkryć związek między tymi dwoma wydarzeniami. Moje ramiona sztywnieją. Jestem zaskoczona. – Ale przecież mówił pan, że muszę pracować sama. Wpatruje się w jakiś punkt za moimi plecami. Drapie się w szyję poniżej ucha, wkłada drugą rękę do kieszeni. – Tak naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby pracowała pani sama – mówi. – Sęk w tym, że nie było chętnych, żeby pani pomóc. 1, potem 2, potem 15 kamieni wpada mi do żołądka. Kilka utknęło mi w przełyku. Nie wiem, dlaczego wstrzymuję oddech, dlaczego tak mnie to dziwi. Nie powinno mnie dziwić. Nie każdy jest Adamem. Nie każdy jest przy mnie bezpieczny, tak jak on. Adam to jedyny człowiek, który może mnie dotknąć i sprawia mu to przyjemność. Jedyny poza Warnerem. Lecz Adam, mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie może ze mną trenować. Jest zajęty innymi sprawami. Sprawami, o których nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Spojrzenie Castle’a jest życzliwe, pełne nadziei. Nie ma pojęcia, jak bolesne były jego ostatnie słowa. Bolesne, bo choć dobrze znam prawdę, nadal trudno mi jej słuchać. Boli mnie, kiedy sobie przypominam, że choć unoszę się z Adamem w przytulnej bańce mydlanej, reszta świata wciąż widzi we mnie zagrożenie. Potwora. Dziwoląga. Warner miał rację. Nieważne, dokąd pójdę, i tak przed tym nie ucieknę. – Co się zmieniło? – pytam. – Kto teraz chce ze mną trenować? – Milknę. – Pan? Castle się uśmiecha. To ten rodzaj uśmiechu, który zalewa mi szyję upokarzającym żarem i dźga moją dumę w kręgosłup. Muszę się powstrzymywać, żeby nie wybiec za drzwi. Chciałabym powiedzieć: proszę proszę proszę tylko nie litość. – Bardzo żałuję, ale nie mam na to czasu – mówi Castle. – Za to Kenji nareszcie jest wolny. Udało nam się przeorganizować jego zajęcia i powiedział, że z przyjemnością z panią popracuje. – Chwila wahania. – Oczywiście jeśli pani nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Kenji. Mam ochotę głośno się roześmiać. To Kenji jest tą jedyną osobą, która nie boi się ze mną ćwiczyć. Już raz go zraniłam. Przypadkiem. Ale nie spędziliśmy razem zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd przywiózł nas do Punktu Omega. To trochę tak, jakby wypełniał misję. Kiedy ją zakończył, wrócił do własnego życia. Widocznie Kenji jest tutaj ważny. Ma milion rzeczy do zrobienia. Rzeczy, których musi dopilnować. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ludzie go lubią, a nawet szanują. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek mieli do czynienia z tym odpychającym, ordynarnym Kenjim, którego poznałam na samym początku. – Jasne, że nie – mówię. Pierwszy raz, odkąd Castle się pojawił, staram się okazać mu życzliwość. Castle wstaje. Jego spojrzenie jest teraz radosne, pełne entuzjazmu. Tak łatwo go zadowolić. – Doskonale. Poproszę, żeby spotkał się z panią jutro przy śniadaniu. Możecie zacząć od wspólnego posiłku. – Och, ale zazwyczaj... – Wiem – przerywa mi Castle. Jego uśmiech zaciska się teraz w cienką linię, czoło marszczy się w zamyśleniu. – Zwykle jada pani w towarzystwie pana Kenta. Tak. Ale nie nawiązuje pani kontaktów z pozostałymi osobami, a jeśli zamierza pani tu zostać, musi pani zacząć nam ufać. Ludzie w Punkcie Omega są przywiązani do Kenjiego. On może być pani rzecznikiem. Jeśli wszyscy zobaczą, że spędzacie czas razem, nie będą się czuli w pani obecności tacy onieśmieleni. To pani pomoże się zaadaptować. Czuję się tak, jakby ktoś prysnął mi w twarz gorącym olejem. Wzdrygam się, czuję, że ręce mi drżą, nie wiem, w którą stronę skierować wzrok, staram się udawać, że nie czuję bólu w piersi. Muszę 3 razy przełknąć ślinę, zanim udaje mi się wydobyć głos. – Oni... Oni się mnie boją – mówię, szepczę, milknę. – Ale ja... Nie chciałam nikomu sprawiać kłopotu. Nie chciałam im wchodzić w drogę... Castle wzdycha, głośno i przeciągle. Spuszcza wzrok, podnosi wzrok, drapie się w miękkie miejsce poniżej podbródka. – Boją się tylko dlatego, że pani nie znają – mówi wreszcie. – Gdyby się pani troszeczkę postarała... Gdyby pani włożyła choć odrobinę wysiłku w to, żeby kogoś poznać... – Urywa. Marszczy czoło. – Jest pani tutaj od dwóch tygodni, a prawie nie rozmawia pani ze swoimi współlokatorkami. – Ale przecież to nie... Uważam, że są wspaniałe... – A jednak je pani ignoruje. Unika ich pani. Dlaczego? Bo nigdy w życiu nie miałam przyjaciółek. Bo boję się, że zrobię coś nie tak, powiem coś niewłaściwego i znienawidzą mnie jak wszystkie inne dziewczyny, które znałam. A ja je za bardzo lubię. Zbyt trudno będzie mi znieść to nieuchronne odrzucenie. Nie odpowiadam. Castle kręci głową. – Tak dobrze pani poszło pierwszego dnia po przyjeździe. Odniosłem wrażenie, że pani i Brendan prawie sięzaprzyjaźniliście. Nie wiem, co się stało. Sądziłem, że świetnie sobie pani tutaj poradzi. Brendan. Ten szczupły chłopak o platynowych włosach, w którego żyłach płynie prąd elektryczny. Pamiętam go. Był dla mnie miły. – Lubię Brendana – mówię zdumiona. – Czy on jest na mnie zły? – Zły? – Castle kręci głową i głośno się śmieje. Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. – Nie rozumiem pani. Starałem się okazać pani dużo cierpliwości, dać pani czas, ale przyznaję, że jestem zakłopotany. Zachowywała się pani zupełnie inaczej, kiedy się tu pani znalazła. Była pani podekscytowana przyjazdem do nas! I nie minął nawet tydzień, a całkowicie się pani wycofała. Na nikogo pani nawet nie patrzy, gdy idzie pani korytarzem. Czemu pani nie stara się rozmawiać? Zaprzyjaźnić? Tak. Wystarczył mi 1 dzień, żeby się zaaklimatyzować. 1 dzień, żeby się rozejrzeć. 1 dzień, żeby zachwycić się nowym życiem. A im wszystkim wystarczył 1 dzień, żeby się dowiedzieć, kim jestem i co zrobiłam. Castle nie wspomina o matkach, które na mój widok zabierają z korytarza swoje dzieci, o wrogich spojrzeniach i przykrych słowach, które znoszę, odkąd przyjechałam. O tym, że ostrzega się dzieci, żeby się do mnie nie zbliżały, i o garstce starszych osób, które nie spuszczają mnie z oka. Wyobrażam sobie, co o mnie słyszeli i od kogo. Julia Ferrars. Dziewczyna, której dotyk jest śmiercionośny, która wysysa siły witalne i energię żywych ludzi i porzuca na ziemi ich bezwładne, sparaliżowane ciała. Dziewczyna, która większość swojego życia spędziła w szpitalach i w izbach zatrzymań dla nieletnich przestępców. Dziewczyna, którą porzucili nawet rodzice. Dziewczyna uznana za chorą psychicznie i skazana na izolację w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, w którym nawet szczury bały się żyć. Dziewczyna. Tak żądna mocy, że zabiła małe dziecko. Torturowała chłopczyka, który dopiero co nauczył się chodzić. Sprawiła, że dorosły mężczyzna, dysząc, osunął się na kolana. Nie ma nawet na tyle poczucia przyzwoitości, żeby się zabić. To wszystko prawda. Więc z plamami rumieńca na policzkach, z literami niewypowiedzianych słów na ustach podnoszę na Castle’a oczy, które odmawiają ujawnienia swoich sekretów. A on wzdycha. Już ma coś powiedzieć. Chce się odezwać, ale przygląda mi się badawczo i rezygnuje. Poprzestaje na przelotnym skinieniu głową, bierze głęboki oddech, poklepuje zegarek na ręce i mówi tylko: – Trzy godziny do zgaszenia świateł. I kieruje się do wyjścia. Przystaje w drzwiach. – Proszę pani – mówi nagle, łagodnie, nie odwracając się – podjęła pani decyzję, żeby z nami zostać, żeby walczyć po naszej stronie, należeć do Punktu Omega. – Cisza. – Pani pomoc jest nam potrzebna. I obawiam się, że mamy coraz mniej czasu. Patrzę, jak wychodzi. Wsłuchuję się w echo jego oddalających się kroków i ostatnich słów. Opieram głowę o ścianę. Kieruję wzrok na sufit. Jego poważny, opanowany głos dzwoni mi w uszach. „Mamy coraz mniej czasu”. Jakby czas był czymś, co może się skończyć, jakby każdy z nas otrzymał po urodzeniu porcję odmierzoną do miski, a potem okazało się, że wszystkie minuty – zjedzone zbyt łapczywie, za szybko albo tuż przed wskoczeniem do wody – że wszystkie one zostały już bezpowrotnie stracone, zmarnowane, pochłonięte, zużyte. A przecież czasu nie da się zamknąć w ciasnych granicach naszego pojmowania. Jest nieskończony, niezależny od nas. Nie może nam braknąć czasu, nie możemy stracić poczucia czasu, podobnie jak nie znamy sposobu, żeby go zatrzymać. Czas biegnie nawet wtedy, kiedy my stoimy. Mamy mnóstwo czasu, powinien był powiedzieć Castle. Mamy cały czas na świecie, powinien był powiedzieć. Ale nie powiedział, ponieważ chodziło mu o to, że, tyk-tak, nasz czas, tyk-tak, mija. Gna do przodu w zupełnie nowym kierunku i za chwilę zderzy się czołowo z czymś innym tyk tyk tyk tyk tyk to już prawie czas wojny. 3''' Jest tak blisko, że mogłabym go dotknąć. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Ciemne włosy. T-shirt opięty tam gdzie trzeba. I jego usta, jego usta drżą, zaraz pstryknie przełącznik, który rozpala ogień w moim sercu. Nim zdążę mrugnąć i wypuścić powietrze, już jestem w jego ramionach. Adam. – Hej, ty – szepcze prosto w moją szyję. Powstrzymuję drżenie. Nagły przypływ krwi oblewa mi policzki rumieńcem. Na chwilę, na jedną krótką chwilę porzucam własne ciało i tylko dzięki Adamowi nie rozpadam się na kawałki. – Hej – mówię z uśmiechem, wdychając jego zapach. Oto, czym jest luksus. Rzadko możemy być razem na osobności. Adam dzieli pokój z Kenjim i ze swoim młodszym bratem Jamesem, a ja mieszkam z bliźniaczkami uzdrowicielkami. Wrócą za niecałe 20 minut i mam zamiar jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten czas. Moje powieki opadają. Ramiona Adama oplatają mnie w talii, przyciągają mnie bliżej, a rozkosz, którą czuję, jest tak potężna, że ledwie powstrzymuję drżenie całego ciała. Przez tyle lat pragnęło bliskości, ciepła, czułości, kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, że nie uznaje umiaru. Jestem głodującym dzieckiem, które rzuca się, żeby napełnić żołądek. Usiłuję nasycić zmysły szaleństwem tych chwil, w obawie, że nagle się obudzę i przekonam, że wciąż wybieram dla swojej macochy ziarna soczewicy z popiołu. Ale wtedy Adam przyciska usta do mojej głowy, a moje zmartwienia przebierają się i przez chwilę udają coś innego. – Jak leci? – pytam. To żenujące: wystarczy, że Adam mnie obejmuje, a mój głos już zaczyna drżeć, ale nie potrafię opuścić jego ramion. Nigdy nie chcę ich opuszczać. Nigdy. Nigdy, przenigdy. Jego ciałem wstrząsa śmiech, cichy, serdeczny i pobłażliwy. Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie i wiem, że nie odpowie. Tyle razy próbowaliśmy wymknąć się razem z pokoju, ale zawsze kończyło się to przyłapaniem i reprymendą. Łamiemy panujące tu zasady. Nie wolno opuszczać sypialni po zgaszeniu świateł. Z początku okazywano nam trochę wyrozumiałości ze względu na dramatyczne okoliczności naszego przybycia. Jednak okres przejściowy minął. Adam i ja musimy przestrzegać zasad na równi z pozostałymi. A zasad jest mnóstwo. Środki bezpieczeństwa – wszędzie kamery: za każdym rogiem, w każdym korytarzu – świadczą o naszej gotowości na atak. W nocy teren patrolują strażnicy, nasłuchując podejrzanych dźwięków, wypatrując niepokojących zachowań czy śladów włamania. W kwestii bezpieczeństwa Castle i zespół odpowiedzialny za ochronę Punktu Omega nie uznają żadnych kompromisów. Gotowi są poczynić wszelkie kroki, jakie okażą się konieczne, żeby utrzymać intruzów z daleka od naszej kryjówki. Castle twierdzi, że tylko dzięki naszej czujności nie zostaliśmy dotąd zdemaskowani, i jeśli mam być szczera, rozumiem, dlaczego w tej kwestii jest taki surowy. Ale te same środki ostrożności nie pozwalają mi zbliżyć się do Adama. Prawie go nie widuję, z wyjątkiem posiłków, a wtedy zawsze jesteśmy otoczeni ludźmi. Cały swój wolny czas spędzam w sali szkoleniowej, gdzie próbuję „okiełznać swoją Energię”. Adam jest z tego powodu równie nieszczęśliwy jak ja. Dotykam jego policzka. Z trudem nabiera powietrza. Patrzy na mnie. Tym jednym spojrzeniem mówi mi tak wiele, zbyt wiele, żebym mogła to znieść. Muszę odwrócić wzrok. Moja skóra jest nadwrażliwa, nareszcie nareszcie nareszcie się budzi, tętni życiem, huczy od emocji tak gwałtownych, że aż nieprzyzwoitych. Nawet nie potrafię tego ukryć. On widzi, co się ze mną dzieje w jego obecności, co się dzieje, kiedy jego palce muskają moją skórę, kiedy jego usta zbliżają się do mojej twarzy. Moje oczy same się zamykają, kończyny zaczynają drżeć, a kolana uginają się pode mną, gdy czuję ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Widzę, że on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jaki ma na mnie wpływ. Torturuje mnie z uśmiechem, bez pośpiechu pokonując odległość między nami, upajając się łomotem mojego serca, płytkością oddechu, który z takim wysiłkiem staram się kontrolować, tym, że setki razy przełykam ślinę, zanim on znajdzie się na tyle blisko, żeby mnie pocałować. Nie mogę nawet na niego spojrzeć, nie przeżywając od nowa każdej chwili, którą spędziliśmy razem, nie odtwarzając każdego wspomnienia jego ust, każdego jego dotyku, jego zapachu, jego skóry. To tak potężne i tak nowe, cudowne uczucia, których nigdy wcześniej nie zaznałam, które nigdy wcześniej nie były dla mnie dostępne. Czasem się boję, że to mnie zabije. Uwalniam się z jego ramion. Jest mi gorąco, zimno i chwieję się na nogach. Może uda mi się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, a on zapomni, jak łatwo mu wytrącić mnie z równowagi. Potrzebuję chwili, żeby się pozbierać. Cofam się chwiejnie, chowam twarz w dłoniach i chciałabym coś powiedzieć, ale cała drżę. Wtedy widzę, że on patrzy na mnie, tak jakby chciał wciągnąć mnie całą w płuca na jednym wdechu. „Nie”. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie to słowo wyszeptał. Potem wokół mnie są już tylko jego ramiona, rozpaczliwe napięcie w jego głosie, kiedy wypowiada moje imię, a ja rozsypuję się w jego objęciach, osuwam się i rozpadam, nie próbując nawet kontrolować drżenia. On wydaje się rozpalony, jego skóra jest gorąca, a ja już nawet nie wiem, gdzie się znajduję. Jego prawa dłoń przesuwa się w górę, wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, i ciągnie za suwak zamka błyskawicznego, rozpinając mój strój, a ja nie mam zamiaru protestować. Straciłam 17 lat życia i teraz chcę to wszystko nadrobić. Nie zamierzam się wahać ani narażać na żadne „kto wie”, „a jeśli” ani wielkie żale. A jeśli się ocknę i okaże się, że ten fenomen się skończył, że się przeterminował, że moja szansa minęła równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiła, i że nigdy więcej nie wróci? Że moje dłonie już nigdy więcej nie poczują tego ciepła? Nie mogę. Nie chcę. Przywieram do niego bezwiednie, aż wyczuwam każdy milimetr jego ciała pod cienką bawełną ubrania. Moje ręce wślizgują się pod jego koszulkę, słyszę jego pełen napięcia oddech, czuję, jak naprężają się jego mięśnie. Podnoszę wzrok, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale zastaję je zaciśnięte, a jego twarz zastyga w wyrazie nieznanego bólu. I nagle czuję we włosach jego rozgorączkowane dłonie, a jego usta są tak blisko. Pochyla się i prawa grawitacji przestają działać, moje stopy odrywają się od podłogi, a ja płynę, unoszę się. Jedyne zakłócenia to huragan szalejący w moich płucach i serce bijące o jeden stuk stuk stuk za szybko. Nasze usta dotykają się i wiem, że za chwilę pęknę w szwach. Całuje mnie tak, jakby mnie stracił, odzyskał i czuł, że znowu mu się wyślizguję, lecz nie zamierzał już więcej pozwolić mi odejść. Chcę krzyczeć, chcę zemdleć, chcę umrzeć ze świadomością, że zaznałam życia z jego pocałunkiem, z jego sercem, z tą miękką miękką eksplozją, która jest jak łyk słońca, kęs chmur: 8, 9 i 10 razy. To. To sprawia, że przeszywa mnie ból. Adam odsuwa mnie od siebie, dysząc ciężko, jego ręce wślizgują się pod miękki materiał mojego kombinezonu a jego skóra jest tak gorąca już to chyba mówiłam ale nie pamiętam szaleję tak bardzo że nie rozumiem co on do mnie mówi. A przecież coś mówi. W moim uchu rozbrzmiewają słowa głębokie i ochrypłe, ale wychwytuję zaledwie jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki, spółgłoski, samogłoski, sylaby, wszystko zmieszane z sobą. Uderzenia jego serca opuszczają jego pierś i brzmią teraz w mojej. Jego palce odczytują tajemnicze wiadomości na moim ciele. Jego dłonie ześlizgują się po satynowym materiale mojego stroju, zsuwają po wewnętrznych stronach moich ud, zatrzymują na wysokości kolan i wracają w górę w górę w górę, a ja zastanawiam się, czy można zemdleć, jednocześnie nadal będąc przytomnym, i wiem, że tak właśnie musi się czuć ktoś, kto ulega hiperhiperwentylacji. Wtedy on się cofa, nie wypuszczając mnie z objęć. Opiera się plecami o ścianę. Chwyta za moje biodra i przyciąga mnie jeszcze bliżej. Wydaję z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Czuję na szyi jego usta, jego rzęsy łaskoczą mnie pod brodą. Jego szept układa się w moje imię, jego usta gubią pocałunki wzdłuż mojego obojczyka, na łuku mojego ramienia, jego usta, jego usta i dłonie, i usta zagłębiają się w krzywizny i pochyłości mojego ciała. Nieruchomieje. Pierś mu faluje, kiedy mówi: – Boże, jak cudownie jest cię dotykać i moje serce odlatuje na księżyc beze mnie. Uwielbiam, kiedy to mówi. Uwielbiam, kiedy mówi, że lubi mnie dotykać, bo to przeczy wszystkiemu, co słyszałam przez całe swoje życie. Chciałabym móc nosić jego słowa w kieszeni tylko po to, żeby raz na jakiś czas ich dotknąć i przypomnieć sobie, że zostały wypowiedziane. – Julio. Oddycham z trudem. Z trudem podnoszę wzrok, patrzę przed siebie i widzę wyłącznie nieskończoną doskonałość tej chwili, ale nawet to nie ma znaczenia, kiedy on się uśmiecha. Uśmiecha się, jakby ktoś rozwiesił gwiazdy na jego ustach, i patrzy na mnie, patrzy na mnie, jakbym była wszystkim, i chce mi się płakać. – Zamknij oczy – szepcze. A ja mu ufam. Więc zamykam. Moje powieki opadają, a on całuje jedną, potem drugą. Potem moją brodę, nos, czoło. Policzki. Obie skronie. Każdy centymetr mojej szyi i nagle odsuwa się tak gwałtownie, że uderza głową o nierówną ścianę. Wymyka mu się kilka nieparlamentarnych słów. Zastygam, zaskoczona i przerażona. – Co się stało? – pytam, nie wiedząc, dlaczego szepczę. – Nic ci nie jest? Adam z całej siły stara się powstrzymać grymas bólu, ale oddycha ciężko. Rozgląda się. – P-prz-rzepraszam – wyjąkuje, trzymając się za tył głowy. – To było... myślałem... – Odwraca wzrok. Odchrząkuje. – Ch-chyba... M-myślałem, że coś słyszałem. Myślałem, że ktoś tu wchodzi. Jasne. Adamowi nie wolno tu być. Chłopcy i dziewczęta mieszkają w oddzielnych skrzydłach Punktu Omega. Castle mówi, że to przede wszystkim po to, żeby dziewczęta czuły się swobodnie i komfortowo, szczególnie że łazienki są wspólne, więc zasadniczo tego nie kwestionuję. To miłe, że nie muszę brać prysznica w towarzystwie starszych panów. Ale przez to Adam i ja tak rzadko możemy być razem. Wszystkim chwilom, które udaje nam się wykraść dla siebie, towarzyszy napięcie i świadomość, że możemy zostać nakryci. Adam opiera się o ścianę i krzywi się. Wyciągam rękę, żeby dotknąć jego głowy. A on się wzdryga. Zamieram. – Nic ci nie jest? – Nie. – Wzdycha. – Ja tylko... To znaczy... – Kręci głową. – Nie wiem. – Zniża głos. Spuszcza wzrok. – Nie wiem, co właściwie jest ze mną nie tak. – Hej. – Muskam opuszkami palców jego brzuch. Bawełniany materiał jego koszulki jest wciąż rozgrzany ciepłem jego ciała. Powstrzymuję chęć zanurzenia w nim twarzy. – W porządku – mówię. – Po prostu przestraszyłeś się, że ktoś wchodzi. Uśmiecha się dziwnie, smutno. – Nie chodzi o moją głowę. Wpatruję się w niego. Otwiera usta. Zamyka je. Z wysiłkiem otwiera je jeszcze raz. – To wszystko... to znaczy to... – wskazuje ręką na nas. Ale nie kończy. Nie patrzy na mnie. – Nie rozumiem... – Ja chyba oszaleję – szepcze, choć wygląda tak, jakby nie był pewien, czy w ogóle wypowiada to zdanie na głos. Patrzę na niego. Patrzę, mrugam, potykam się o słowa, lecz ich nie zauważam, nie znajduję i nie mogę wydobyć głosu. On kręci głową. Trzyma się mocno za tył głowy i wydaje się zażenowany, a ja usiłuję zrozumieć dlaczego. Adam nie bywa zażenowany. Adam nigdy nie bywa zażenowany. – Tak długo czekałem na to, żeby być z tobą – mówi wreszcie ochrypłym głosem. – Pragnąłem tego... Pragnę cię od tak dawna, a teraz, po tym wszystkim... – Adamie, o czym ty... – Nie mogę spać. Nie mogę spać, myślę o tobie cały... cały czas. Nie mogę... Milknie. Przyciska dłonie do czoła. Zaciska powieki. Odwraca się do ściany, tak że nie widzę jego twarzy. – Przecież wiesz... Musisz wiedzieć – ciągnie zachrypniętym głosem, jakby mówienie go wyczerpywało – że nigdy niczego nie pragnąłem tak, jak pragnę ciebie. Niczego. Bo to... To... To znaczy... Boże, pragnę cię, Julio, chcę... chcę... Głos mu się załamuje. Z powrotem odwraca się do mnie, oczy mu błyszczą, emocje zalewają kolejne płaszczyzny jego twarzy. Jego spojrzenie przesuwa się po liniach mojego ciała tak wolno, że działa jak zapałka na łatwopalną ciecz w moich żyłach. Płonę. Chcę coś powiedzieć, coś odpowiedniego, uspokajającego i krzepiącego. Chciałabym mu powiedzieć, że rozumiem, że pragnę tego samego, że ja też go pragnę, ale ta chwila wydaje się tak naładowana, rzeczywista, nabrzmiała, że musi być snem. Zupełnie jakby zostały mi ostatnie litery, same Q i Z, i dopiero wtedy, kiedy on wreszcie odrywa ode mnie wzrok, przypominam sobie, że wynaleziono słownik. Przełyka ślinę, nie podnosząc oczu. Znowu ucieka przede mną wzrokiem. Jedną rękę trzyma we włosach, a drugą, zaciśniętą w pięść, opiera o ścianę. – Nie masz pojęcia – mówi chropawym głosem – do jakiego stanu mnie doprowadzasz. Co przez ciebie czuję. Kiedy mnie dotykasz... Przesuwa drżącą dłonią po twarzy. Prawie się śmieje, ale jego oddech jest ciężki i nierówny, nie patrzy mi w oczy. Robi krok do tyłu, przeklina pod nosem. Przyciska pięści do czoła. – Jezu. Co ja wygaduję. Cholera. Cholera. Przepraszam... Zapomnij o tym... Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem... Muszę iść... Próbuję go powstrzymać, próbuję odnaleźć głos, próbuję powiedzieć: hej, wszystko w porządku, ale zaczynam się denerwować. Jestem zdenerwowana i skołowana, bo to nie ma sensu. Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje ani skąd u niego ta niepewność, czy nie jest pewien mnie, nas, siebie. On, ja i wszystkie te zaimki. Przecież go nie odrzucam. Nigdy go nie odepchnęłam. Moje uczucia do niego zawsze były takie przejrzyste... On nie ma powodu wątpić w moje uczucia ani czuć się przy mnie niepewnie i nie wiem, dlaczego patrzy na mnie, jakby coś było nie tak... – Tak mi przykro – mówi. – Jestem... Niepotrzebnie to wszystko mówiłem. Jestem tylko... Jestem... cholera. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle tu przyszedłem. Muszę już iść... Muszę iść... – Co? Adamie, co się stało? O czym ty mówisz? – To był zły pomysł – mówi. – Jestem taki głupi... Nie powinno mnie tu w ogóle być... – Nie jesteś głupi... Wszystko w porządku... Wszystko jest w porządku... Śmieje się, głośno, głucho. Cień pełnego skrępowania uśmiechu pozostaje jeszcze na jego twarzy, kiedy milknie i wpatruje się w jakiś punkt za moją głową. Przez długi czas się nie odzywa. – Zdaje się, że Castle jest innego zdania – mówi wreszcie, siląc się na beztroski ton. – Co takiego? – szepczę zaskoczona. Wiem, że nie rozmawiamy już o naszym związku. – Tak. – Jego ręce nagle znajdują się w jego kieszeniach. – Nie. Adam kiwa głową. Wzrusza ramionami. Zerka na mnie i zaraz odwraca wzrok. – Nie wiem. Tak mi się wydaje. – Ale te testy... Czy... Czy to znaczy... – Nie mogę przestać kręcić głową. – Czy on coś wykrył? Adam nie patrzy na mnie. – O, Boże – mówię szeptem, jakbym w ten sposób mogła sprawić, że wszystko będzie łatwiejsze. – Więc to prawda? Castle ma rację? Mój głos staje się coraz bardziej piskliwy, moje mięśnie się napinają i odnoszę wrażenie, że to uczucie, które pnie się teraz w górę po moich plecach, zaczyna przypominać strach. A przecież nie ma powodu do obaw. Wiedziałam, że Adam może mieć dar podobny do mojego, powinnam była zdawać sobie sprawę, że to wszystko nie będzie takie proste, takie łatwe. Castle od samego początku był zdania, że Adam może mnie dotknąć, ponieważ posiada jakiś rodzaj Energii, która mu to umożliwia. Castle nigdy nie uważał, że jego odporność na mój dar to szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Twierdził, że za tym kryje się coś więcej, że istnieje jakieś bardziej naukowe wyjaśnienie, bardziej konkretne. Ja zawsze wolałam wierzyć, że po prostu miałam szczęście. Adam jednak chciał wiedzieć. Był wręcz podekscytowany na myśl, że się tego dowie. Lecz kiedy zaczęli z Castle’em przeprowadzać testy, Adam nagle stracił ochotę, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Ograniczał się do zdawkowych wzmianek o postępach. Jego ekscytacja minęła podejrzanie szybko. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest nie tak. Oczywiście, że coś jest nie tak. – Na razie to nic pewnego – mówi Adam, ale widzę, że coś ukrywa. – Muszę przejść jeszcze kilka sesji. Castle mówi, że zostało jeszcze parę rzeczy, które musi... sprawdzić. Mechaniczny ton, jakim Adam przekazuje mi te informacje, nie umyka mojej uwagi. Coś jest nie w porządku. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że do tej pory niczego nie zauważyłam. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że po prostu nie chciałam niczego zauważyć. Nie chciałam przyznać przed samą sobą, że Adam wydaje się teraz wyczerpany, przemęczony, ciaśniej zawinięty w kokon niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Lęk zagnieździł się na jego ramionach. – Adam... – Nie martw się o mnie. Jego głos nie brzmi szorstko, ale trudno nie zauważyć w nim nuty zniecierpliwienia. Zanim udaje mi się coś powiedzieć, przyciąga mnie w swoje ramiona. Jego palce starają się przywrócić mój zamek błyskawiczny do położenia, które mogłoby uchodzić za przyzwoite. – Nic mi nie jest – mówi. – Tak naprawdę interesuje mnie tylko to, czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Jeżeli ty czujesz się tutaj dobrze, to ja też. Wszystko gra. – Wstrzymuje oddech. – Tak? Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niepewny uśmiech na jego twarzy sprawia, że moje serce zamiera. – Tak. – Potrzebuję chwili, żeby odnaleźć głos. – Tak, jasne, ale... Otwierają się drzwi. Sonia i Sara zastygają w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nasze splecione ciała. – Och! – mówi Sara. – Hm. – Sonia spuszcza wzrok. Adam przeklina pod nosem. – Możemy wrócić później... – mówią jednocześnie bliźniaczki. Chcą wyjść, ale je zatrzymujemy. Nie mam zamiaru wyrzucać Soni i Sary z ich pokoju. Proszę je, żeby nie wychodziły. Pytają mnie, czy jestem pewna. Zerkam na twarz Adama i chociaż wiem, że potem będę żałowała każdej chwili, którą mogliśmy spędzić razem, to wiem również, że nie mogę nadużywać uprzejmości swoich współlokatorek. To ich osobista przestrzeń, w dodatku zbliża się pora gaszenia świateł. Nie mogą się tułać po korytarzach. Adam już na mnie nie patrzy, ale też nie wypuszcza mnie z objęć. Pochylam się i zostawiam delikatny pocałunek na jego sercu. Wreszcie patrzy mi w oczy. Posyła mi słaby, zbolały uśmiech. – Kocham cię – mówię cicho, tak że tylko on może mnie usłyszeć. Wypuszcza powietrze. – Nie masz pojęcia... – szepcze i odsuwa się. Obraca się na pięcie. Kieruje się do drzwi. Serce zaczyna mi bić jak szalone. Dziewczyny wpatrują się we mnie. Zatroskane. Sonia chce właśnie coś powiedzieć, kiedy pstryk trzask błysk i światła gasną. '''4 Sny wróciły. Krótko po tym, jak Warner uwięził mnie w bazie, na jakiś czas mnie opuściły. Myślałam, że straciłam ptaka – białego ptaka ze złotymi prążkami na głowie przypominającymi koronę. Wcześniej widywałam go w snach, patrzyłam, jak lekko i płynnie unosi się w powietrzu, żeglując ponad światem, jak gdyby posiadł jakąś tajemną wiedzę, jakby znał sekrety, których istnienia nie podejrzewamy, jakby prowadził mnie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Był moim ostatnim promykiem nadziei w gorzkich ciemnościach szpitala psychiatrycznego, dopóki nie natknęłam się na jego wizerunek wytatuowany na piersi Adama. Zupełnie jakby wyfrunął z moich snów tylko po to, żeby spocząć na jego sercu. Sądziłam, że to znak, wiadomość dla mnie, że wreszcie jestem bezpieczna. Że odleciałam i nareszcie znalazłam schronienie, swój azyl. Nie spodziewałam się, że znowu zobaczę go we śnie. Ale teraz wrócił i wygląda dokładnie tak samo. To ten sam biały ptak na tym samym błękitnym niebie, z tą samą złotą koroną. Tylko tym razem się nie porusza. Trzepocze skrzydłami w miejscu, jakby był uwięziony w niewidzialnej klatce, jakby jego przeznaczeniem było powtarzać ten sam ruch w nieskończoność. Wydaje się, że lata: jest w powietrzu, jego skrzydła pracują. Wygląda, jakby był wolny i mógł szybować po niebie. Ale on utknął. Nie może wznieść się wyżej. Nie może spaść. Przez cały miniony tydzień każdej nocy śnił mi się ten sam sen i przez 7 kolejnych poranków budziłam się roztrzęsiona, chwytając w płuca pachnące ziemią lodowate powietrze, próbując stłumić jęk wzbierający w mojej piersi. Usiłując zrozumieć, co to znaczy. Wyczołguję się z łóżka i wślizguję w ten sam strój, który wkładam każdego dnia, jedyne ubranie, jakie mam. Zostało uszyte z materiału o najgłębszym odcieniu purpury – tak śliwkowym, że prawie czarnym. Ma delikatny połysk i odrobinę się mieni, kiedy pada na nie światło. To jednoczęściowy strój, sięgający od szyi po nadgarstki i kostki u nóg. Dokładnie przylega do ciała, choć nie jest obcisły. Poruszam się w nim jak gimnastyczka. Wkładam do niego sprężyste skórzane buty do kostek, dopasowujące się do kształtu moich stóp i sprawiające, że moje kroki są bezszelestne. Mam sięgające łokci czarne skórzane rękawiczki, które chronią innych przed moim dotykiem. Sonia i Sara pożyczyły mi gumkę i pierwszy raz od lat włosy nie opadają mi na twarz. Noszę je związane wysoko w koński ogon i nauczyłam się bez niczyjej pomocy zapinać nowe ubranie. Czuję się w nim nadzwyczajnie. Ten kombinezon sprawia, że czuję się niezwyciężona. To był prezent od Castle’a. Został uszyty specjalnie dla mnie, zanim jeszcze przybyłam do Punktu Omega. Castle uznał, że może ucieszyłabym się wreszcie mając strój, który będzie mnie chronił przed samą sobą i przed innymi ludźmi. Wciąż jednak mogę kogoś zranić. Gdybym chciała. Albo musiała. Kombinezon jest uszyty z jakiegoś szczególnego rodzaju tkaniny, która ma mnie chłodzić, gdy będzie gorąco, i grzać, kiedy będzie chłodno. Na razie doskonale się sprawdza. Na razie na razie na razie Idę na śniadanie sama. Kiedy się budzę, Soni i Sary zwykle już nie ma. Ich praca w skrzydle medycznym nigdy się nie kończy. Leczą rannych, a przez resztę czasu pracują nad recepturami różnych maści i proszków. Tylko raz miałyśmy okazję porozmawiać. Sonia wyjaśniła mi wtedy, że niektóre rodzaje Energii mogą się wyczerpywać, jeśli są zbyt intensywnie eksploatowane, a to powoduje problemy zdrowotne. Dziewczyny mówią, że chcą się nauczyć sporządzać leki, które będzie można stosować, jeśli się okaże, że chorych lub rannych jest bardzo wielu. Na wypadek gdyby nie były w stanie uzdrowić ich wszystkich jednocześnie. Są w końcu tylko dwie. A wszystko wskazuje na to, że wojna wisi na włosku. Głowy wciąż obracają się w moim kierunku, kiedy wchodzę do jadalni. Jestem wybrykiem natury, nawet wśród innych wybryków natury. Powinnam już do tego przywyknąć, po tylu latach. Powinnam być twardsza, mniej wrażliwa, bardziej obojętna na to, co myślą inni. Wiele rzeczy powinnam. Idę przez salę z beztroskim spojrzeniem, trzymając ręce przy sobie. Udaję, że nie jestem w stanie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego z niczym oprócz plamy na ścianie – w odległości 15 metrów od miejsca, w którym stoję, widnieje niewielki ślad. Udaję, że jestem tylko liczbą. Twarz wytarta z uczuć. Usta idealnie nieruchome. Plecy proste, dłonie niezaciśnięte w pięści. Jestem automatem. Cieniem sunącym przez tłum. 6 kroków do przodu. Przede mną 15 stolików. Upłynęły 42 43 44 sekundy i mijają kolejne. Boję się Boję się Boję się Bronię się. Jedzenie jest podawane tylko 3 razy w ciągu dnia: śniadanie od 7 do 8, obiad od 12 do 13 i kolacja od 17 do 19. Kolację podaje się o godzinę dłużej, to trochę jak nagroda na koniec dnia, za ciężką pracę. Ale posiłki nie są jakoś szczególnie celebrowane – to zupełnie co innego niż jadanie z Warnerem. Tutaj po prostu stoimy w długiej kolejce przy ladzie, odbieramy swoje porcje i przechodzimy do części jadalnej, na którą składają się równoległe rzędy prostokątnych stolików. Niczego nie ma tu w nadmiarze, więc nic się nie marnuje. Dostrzegam w kolejce Adama i idę w jego kierunku. Upłynęło 68 69 70 sekund i mijają kolejne. – Cześć, ślicznotko. W plecy uderza mnie jakaś miękka kulka. Upada na podłogę. Odwracam się, a na mojej twarzy napinają się 43 mięśnie potrzebne, żeby zmarszczyć czoło. Kenji. Szeroki, swobodny uśmiech. Oczy koloru onyksu. Włosy jeszcze ciemniejsze, wpadające do oczu, proste i ostre jak druciki. Uśmiech, który stara się powstrzymać, wprawia w drżenie jego żuchwę i usta, podkreśla imponujące kości policzkowe. Kenji patrzy na mnie z taką miną, jakbym miała papier toaletowy we włosach. Zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że nie rozmawiałam z nim, odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy. Przecież on, formalnie rzecz biorąc, uratował mi życie. Adamowi też. I Jamesowi. Kenji schyla się, żeby podnieść coś, co wygląda jak zwinięte w kulkę skarpety. Waży je w dłoni, jakby ponownie zamierzał nimi we mnie cisnąć. – Dokąd to? – pyta. – Myślałem, że miałaś się ze mną spotkać? Castle powiedział... – Co to za rzucanie po jadalni skarpetami? – przerywam mu. – Ludzie przyszli tu zjeść. Na ułamek sekundy nieruchomieje, po czym przewraca oczami. Podchodzi bliżej. Ciągnie mnie za koński ogon. – Spieszyłem się na spotkanie z panią, wasza wysokość. Nie zdążyłem nawet włożyć skarpet. – Wskazuje na trzymane w ręce skarpetki i buty włożone na gołe stopy. – Co za grubiaństwo. – W ciekawy sposób dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że cię pociągam. Kręcę głową, próbując opanować rozbawienie. Kenji to chodzący paradoks. Niewzruszony Ważniak i Dojrzewający Chłopiec w jednej osobie. Ale już zapomniałam, jak lekko w jego towarzystwie się oddycha. Tam gdzie jest Kenji, śmiech sam się pojawia. Więc biorę tacę i kieruję się do stolika. Choć staram się nie reagować, uśmiech uparcie ciągnie mnie za kąciki ust. Kenji idzie za mną. – No. To dzisiaj pracujemy razem. – A tak. – I co? Mijasz mnie tak bez słowa? Nawet nie powiedziałaś „cześć”! – Przyciska skarpetki do piersi. – Jestem zdruzgotany. Zająłem nam stolik i w ogóle. Zerkam na niego. Nie zatrzymuję się. Dogania mnie. – Mówię poważnie. Masz pojęcie, jakie to krępujące, kiedy machasz do kogoś, a ten ktoś cię ignoruje? Rozglądasz się potem jak osioł, robisz minę, że niby „no nie, naprawdę, przysięgam, znam tę dziewczynę”, i nikt ci nie wie... – Żartujesz. – Przystaję na środku jadalni. Obracam się. Moja twarz wyraża niedowierzanie. – W ciągu dwóch tygodni, które tu spędziłam, odezwałeś się do mnie najwyżej raz. Nie dziw się, że cię już nie zauważam. – No zaraz, chwileczkę – mówi, zagradzając mi drogę. – Oboje wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Nie mogłaś przecież nie zauważyć tego. – Wskazuje na siebie. – Daruj sobie te gierki, to nie zadziała. – Co? – Marszczę czoło. – O czym ty mó... – Nie możesz udawać, że jesteś nie do zdobycia, mała. – Unosi brew. – Nawet nie mogę cię dotknąć. W tych okolicznościach „nie do zdobycia” to zupełnie nowa kategoria. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Boże – poruszam bezgłośnie ustami, kręcąc głową. – Jesteś szalony. Pada na kolana. – Szaleję z miłości do ciebie! – Kenji! Boję się podnieść wzrok i rozejrzeć wkoło. Marzę tylko o tym, żeby już przestał gadać. Żeby więcej się do mnie nie zbliżał. Ja wiem, że żartuje, ale kto wie, co myśli reszta. – Co jest? – mówi tubalnym głosem, który rozlega się echem po sali. – Czy moje uczucie jest dla ciebie żenujące? – Proszę... proszę, wstań... i mów ciszej. – Mowy nie ma. – Dlaczego? – pytam błagalnym tonem. – Bo wtedy nie będę mógł słuchać swojego dźwięcznego głosu. A to – dodaje – najlepsza część zabawy. Nie mam odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nie odtrącaj mnie, Julio. Jestem samotnym człowiekiem. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy? – Łamiesz mi serce – mówi jeszcze głośniej, a przemowie towarzyszą teraz rozpaczliwe, zamaszyste gesty. Cofam się w panice, bo niewiele brakuje, żeby zahaczył mnie rękami. Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają. I dobrze się bawią. Z wymuszonym uśmiechem rozglądam się po sali i z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że nikt teraz nie patrzy na mnie. Mężczyźni się śmieją, wyraźnie przywykli do wygłupów Kenjiego, a kobiety wpatrują się w niego z mieszaniną uwielbienia i czegoś jeszcze. Adam też patrzy. Stoi z tacą w rękach, przekrzywioną głową i zagubionym wzrokiem. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotykają, uśmiecha się niepewnie. Idę w jego stronę. – Hej, zaczekaj, mała. – Kenji zrywa się i chwyta mnie za ramię. – Przecież wiesz, że tylko się... – Podąża za moim wzrokiem. Uderza się dłonią w czoło. – No, jasne! Jak mogłem zapomnieć? Kochasz mojego współlokatora! Odwracam się twarzą do niego. – Posłuchaj, dziękuję, że chcesz mi pomóc w treningach. Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna. Ale nie możesz tak sobie chodzić i wołać, że mnie kochasz... W dodatku w obecności Adama... No i może byś mi pozwolił przejść przez salę, zanim skończy się śniadanie? Prawie w ogóle nie widuję Adama. Kenji trochę poważnieje. Bardzo powoli kiwa głową. – Masz rację. Przepraszam. Chwytam. – Dziękuję. – Adam jest zazdrosny. – Idź wreszcie po to swoje śniadanie! – Popycham go mocno, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. Kenji jest tutaj jedyną osobą – rzecz jasna, oprócz Adama – która nie boi się mnie dotknąć. W rzeczywistości ludzie nie mają się czego obawiać, kiedy mam na sobie swój kombinezon, ale zwykle przy jedzeniu zdejmuję rękawiczki, poza tym moja reputacja zawsze kroczy 1,5 metra przede mną. Ludzie wolą się trzymać z daleka. Kenji się nie boi, chociaż raz przez przypadek go zaatakowałam. Myślę, że trzeba końskiej dawki czegoś naprawdę obrzydliwego, żeby go do siebie zrazić. To w nim podziwiam. Adam prawie nic nie mówi. Ale wystarczy mi jego zdawkowe „hej” i niesymetryczny grymas jego ust. Widzę, że się prostuje, robi się spięty, trochę bardziej zdenerwowany. A ja, choć niewiele wiem o życiu na tym świecie, potrafię sporo wyczytać z jego oczu. Ze sposobu, w jaki na mnie patrzy. Jego spojrzenie jest teraz niepokojąco ciężkie, ale wciąż tak czułe, tak skupione i pełne miłości, że z trudem powstrzymuję chęć rzucenia mu się w ramiona. Przyłapuję się na tym, że obserwuję jego najprostsze ruchy – jak przestępuje z nogi na nogę, bierze tacę, kiwa do kogoś głową – tylko po to, żeby śledzić poruszenia jego ciała w otaczającym nas powietrzu. Nasze wspólne chwile są tak rzadkie, że moje płuca i serce nie dają sobie z nimi rady. Że nie mam ochoty zachowywać się racjonalnie. On nie wypuszcza mojej ręki. A ja nie spuszczam go z oka. – Wszystko w porządku? – pytam, wciąż odrobinę zaniepokojona jego wczorajszym zachowaniem. Kiwa głową. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale przychodzi mu to z trudem. – Tak. Ehm... – odchrząkuje. Bierze głęboki oddech. Odwraca wzrok. – Przykro mi z powodu wczorajszego wieczoru. Chyba... Trochę mi odbiło. – Ale dlaczego? Spogląda na coś ponad moim ramieniem. Marszczy brwi. – Adamie? – Tak? – O co chodzi? Jego oczy znowu odnajdują moje. Szeroko otwarte. Okrągłe. – Co? To nic takiego. – Nie rozu... – Dlaczego zawsze musicie tak się grzebać? Obracam się. Przede mną stoi Kenji. Na tacy ma furę jedzenia. Nie wiem, jak tego dokonał, ale musiał przekonać kucharzy, żeby mu dali dodatkową porcję. – No? – Kenji wciąż patrzy na nas i czeka na odpowiedź. Wreszcie ruchem głowy pokazuje, żebyśmy szli za nim, i kieruje się do stolika. Adam wypuszcza powietrze. Wydaje się tak nieobecny, że porzucam temat wczorajszego wieczoru. Później. Niedługo porozmawiamy. Jestem pewna, że to nic takiego. Jestem pewna, że to w ogóle nic ważnego. Niedługo porozmawiamy i wszystko będzie dobrze. Całe opowiadanie możesz znaleźć na tej stronie See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books